


Little Dragon

by Desending_Into_Madness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Cock Vore, Dragon!Levi, Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hentai, Human dragon things, I actually have a plot lol, I belong in the void, Lemons, M/M, Oral Sex, Oral Vore, Sex, Smutt, Vore, butt stuff, well sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desending_Into_Madness/pseuds/Desending_Into_Madness
Summary: You know what sucks? When you stay in a boring castle all day with some pervy king instead of going out and seeing a world of adventure.  But then it also sucks when you go to fight a dragon and your  friends get eaten. That really sucks.|Contains vore and smut.|





	1. Chapter 1

The brunette girl watched in horror in front of her as both of her friends  were devoured before her very eyes, a large squirming bulge in the beast's gut now contained them. The younger of the two was crying out as the other fought with all his might pushing and punching on the walls. All he got in response was his current captor letting out a small burp before pushing him down. Oh how the girl wished they all had stayed back at the palace! Even if she still had to stay near that pervert of a king who constantly tries to grab her butt it would be better than Eren and Armin being trapped within the belly of a dragon. The beast stood about twice her size, the female standing at only 5'4. He appeared almost human in appearance aside from his long black dragon tail, huge wings, horns potruding from his head and the patches of scales sprinkled on his body at random. His eyes were gray with slit like pupils, his finger nails black and sharpened into talons. He had human like hair that was black as night and styled in an undercut.  He would be very attractive for a beast if it wasn't the fact he just ate her friends.  
"Come into the light human, I won't eat you." The girl was backed up into a dark corner hiding and practically shaking. Her knife was lost shortly after entering the castle. She wanted so badly for this to be a dream. She wished she had never came here just because some damn peasant said a princess's place was at the castle and not chasing legends. Yet she was here, back again the wall. Suddenly something wrapped around her leg and pulled her in front off him. His long black tail wrapped tightly around her ankle.  She shrieked in fright looking at him.  His face was expressionless as his tail slithered upwards and between her her legs, rubbing her crotch making her shriek. His eyes staring at her intently before he picked her up in his arms, sniffing her, her legs pressed gently against his bulging gut, feeling the  
dulled punches of Eren.  
"You smell good. Not like a servant or peasant." He said in a calm monotonous tone.  
  
"Let me go!" The girl struggled in his grasp as he held her gently but tightly, examining her. Her eyes were a crystal blue, long wavy brown locks came down below her shoulders, her skin pale as snow. She wore a fine clothes that looked like that of a nobleman's which was strange considering that most human women wore dresses though considering her and her friends came here to slay him it only seemed smart not to slay dragons in a dress. Her body was thick and curvaceous, she was obvious fed well.  
"Marcy! Run! Save yourself!" Eren shouted from within the dragons belly.  
"Get out while you can!" She could hear Armin call after him.  
The dragon rose an eyebrow before pushing both of them down inside his gut with his tail squishing them.  
"Please, let them go!" Marcy pleaded looking into the gray snake like eyes of the dragon.  
  
"What good would that do me? The three of you tresspassed here and attempted to kill me. And for what? I honestly have never harm any one of you before. This only seems like a fitting punishment." He licked his lips remembering the flavor.  
"Be lucky I'm full otherwise I would shove you in there with them in a heartbeat."The dragon licked his lips again this time looking at her.  
  
"Please! It was my idea! Let them go, take me instead! Please!" The girl's eyes brimmed with tears. "I was going to come alone originally but they came with to protect me. I was trying to prove I wasn't weak." Tear slid down her face as she stared up at the beast who held her ever so gently.  
"Your name is Marcy correct?"  
  
"Marcelie.." She replied looking back into his eyes.  
"Marcelie, you want take their place now do you?" He asked patting his gut. She nodded continuing to sob.  
The dragon sighed and brought her close licking her tears away, but also tasting her flesh.  
"I want them to go free."  
  
"Very well, I will let them go if you do what I say. You must stay with me...Pleasure me..." He licked his lips making her shiver and he stated his demands.  
 Eren was yelling from inside the dragon's belly, telling her to refuse and save herself. The dragon rubbed his gut roughly with his tail.  
"And you must allow yourself to be eaten by me."  Marcy gulped as she looked down the thrashing bulges that were her friends.  
"What do you mean by pleasure?" She asked her face turning red.  
"What do you think?" He licked her cheek and slapped her ass with his tail. "Now hurry up with your choice."  
Marcy never in her whole life thought she'd have to do something like this but things happen. She nodded.  
The dragon coiled his tail around her hips squeezing her behind as he held her.  His tail didn't appear very long but strangly appeared to stretch.  
"Alright then we have an agreement."  
  
The dragon  put a hand on his gut shoving the contents upwards before he spit them up one by one. Armin came out first then Eren.  Eren rose  to his feet.  
"You unhand her beast!" He yelled, the dragon's tail flicked him back as he tried to get near Marcy. The humanoid dragon held the female against his chest in a tender embrace as he looked at the male with a blank stare. His arms wrapped possessively around her.  
"Princess!" Armin called looking at Marcy.  
  
"Just go! You're safe now!" Marcelie yelled at them.  
"No! I won't let him harm you!" Eren balled his fists getting back up off the ground.  
"Do as she says boy." The dragon pet the girls head affectionately before setting her down on the ground in front of him, his tail coiling around the both of them. Marcy was at eye level with his belly which was now slender and actually quite muscular.  The dragon pushed her down a little causing her mouth touch his member.  
Her face flushed red.  
"Y-You can't seriously except me t-to?"  
  
"You want me to eat your friends again?" He glared at her slightly. She shivered in fear for her friends.  
"Leave her alone!" Eren came running towards her, but the beast's tail just flicked him back again.  
"Eren!" Armin ran towards Eren running over and helping him up.  
The female sighed in defeat taking the dark haired male's member in her mouth and sucked causing some kind of purr errupt from his throat.  
"Ah~" He pet her head lovingly before wrapping his wings around her hiding Marcelie from the boys as she sucked him off.  Eren once again tried to attack running full on towards the dragon, he was able to dodge his tail this time but only to have it grab him from behind and sling him out the front door of the castle. Armin looked back in fear as his friend grunted lying on the ground. The dragon watched them both cautious, and moaned quietly contiuing to pet the girl's head.  She could have bit down and did some serious damage to him, he was tossing her friend around like a rag doll, but she didn't. Why didn't she? Was it the feeling of guilt for attacking him without a reason or did this attractive creature have some kind of spell on her?  The girl was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as the male came in her mouth. She pulled back gagging a little, the dragon moved his wings uncovering her as he bent down to lick the mess off her mouth. Her cheeks were rosy and pink as he licked them getting a good taste of her sweet flavor, juicy and succulent.  
Eren rose back to his feet with the help of Armin, the boy glared at the beast not wanting to give up!  
Of course at this point the beast had scooped her up in his arms gently. The smaller blonde male seemed to find how gentle he was being with the girl so strange, he didn't treat them with any kindness at all, no he just acted like he wanted to kill them. Why treat her any different? Then it came to him. He should have seen it sooner!  
  
"Still here? Honestly you need to have a little more gratitude, your friend is sacrificing herself for you to go free." The dragon's deep voice complain.  
"Oh well, say goodbye."  Marcy staired into the dragon's eyes as her lifted her up and leaned in pressing his lips to hers roughly for moment moaning slightly against them before engulfing her head into his mouth.  
"MARCY!" Eren yelled and was about to charge forward for the millionth time when  
Armin took hold of his arm holding onto him.  
"Eren if you keep this up you'll break bones!" Eren growled in frustration as he watched his friend being devoured as he was before. Marcy looked forward at the dark tunnel that was the dragon's gullet. His tongue licking under her chin and around her cheeks, her hair wasn't as desirable but much better than the boys who he had eaten previously. Honestly only Armin was the slightest bit appetizing of the two, Eren just kept trying to fight him so he swallowed him in hope of silencing him. Didn't turn out well anyway. The dragon felt up her body as he slowly sucked her neck into his mouth, her head nearing his throat as she suddenly heard a rip. Her shirt had been wripped off, she then began to struggle that point, his mouth opening wider to pull in her shoulders. His wings spread around them giving him some privacy as he ate his meal. Marcy's head now was pulled into his throat which squeezed tightly around her. He pulled in her chest sucking and licking on her breasts and her legs kicked and she squealed from  within his throat. The beast played with them blissfully swirling his tongue around her nipples before gulping harshly and sending her chest and shoulders in his throat which bulged with it's contents. For a normal person this would have been very painful, but for a dragon there was nothing but bliss.  He moaned licking her body legs still wiggling about, and her hands were twitching. The dragon squeezed her plump ass before removing her trousers and underwear, contiuing to fondel her butt before engulfing it, his tongue darting into the enterance of her womanhood causing her to gasp and cry out  from within his chest. He moaned  flicking his tongue around inside her for a while. All while this was happening Armin was holding Eren down, trying to keep him away. He knew Eren probably wouldn't be able to stand onther flick from the dragon's tail, he could see what was unfolding behind the dragons wings, but he knew exactly what was happening. Marcy slipped deeper into the dragon, mobing down his throat until she started to be squeezed a slightly less tight area that began to stretch out upon her arrival. She could feel her feet be pulled into the dragon's mouth as her head and shoulders laid in his belly. She started squirming after he swallowed her feet, sending the rest of her down, making her curl up in a ball. She felt him rub her through his flesh gently as he let out a sigh of relief. His wings flapped with such force that sent the two boys flying out of the dragon's castle. The large castles doors slammed shut and a lock was heard.  Marcy squirmed wiggling around in fear of what was next to come only to receive pats in return. She was shaking in fear, looking around but unable to see pretty much anything.  
"Calm down, don't be afraid." His voice was monotonous but gentle.  
"I won't let you die, just relax."  
  
"Y-You can't be serious? You ate me!"  
  
"Yes but you have started to dissolve away have you?"  
  
"N-No.....at least I don't think so..."  
  
He rubbed his stomach affectionately pressing on her. The walls around her squeezed her gently rubbing on her.  
"Um...if I'm going to be with you for a while...What's your name?" The dragon walked further into the huge castle.  
  
"My name is Levi."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up Armin!" Eren called as the smaller male shook off the water as he came out if the lake.  
"Sorry, I had to wash off all the dragon spit."  
  
"Are you not the least bit concerned!? Our friend got eaten by a dragon! We have to bring the army!" Eren growled at his friend.  
  
"Considering he gave her three requirements on letting us go, he wants more out of her than food."  
  
"He still ate her!"  
  
"Dragon anatomy is much different than a human's. Dragons are able to manipulate which organs fuctions are involuntary or voluntary."  
  
"What?" Eren's face was dumbfounded.  
  
"He can turn his stomach acid off." Armin sighed.  
"We still need to ger her back!" Eren  pressed.  
"I can agree with you there. We should head back and see what the king thinks we should do."  
"He is her legal guardian after all."  
  
  
The two boys retreated back to the city on horseback. To think this all started because the princess wanted to get out of the castle and be like the so called hero's of the land. She had be born an orphaned peasant and lived off the street for many years until the young kid took her in because he was in need of an heir.  
The king sat on his thrown, woman surrounded him but none seemed to excite him however. He simply sent them away. The king was a very tall man, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Yet there was something mysterious about him, many people found it odd that he adopted a random child off the street, though that wasn't the only weird thing about him, he rejectet most people whontried to court him, and barely ever left his castle, never threw any parties or events. He seemed very secretive.  The door to his lounge was knocked on as he sat on cushioned throne dressed in a silky red robe with a white and black trim.  
"Come in." He called, before the door opened revealing two of his servants charged with watching after the princess.  
"Where is princess Marcelie?" He eyed the both of them suspiciously.  
  
"She got eat-" Eren began but was quickly cut off by Armin  
  
"Captured! She may have been captured! But rest assured King Erwin we can nagotiacte her return!" Armin said quickly, the way Erwin looed at them made his skin craweled.  
"And what exactly are the both of you doing here instead of getting her back!?"  
  
"We need some reinforcements!"Eren exclaimed making Erwin narrow his eyes and sigh.  
"Take Mika with you, but that is all you are getting, I need my men here defending the citizens."  
  
"Yes your majesty!" Both the boys said in unsion.  
  
"And Armin will remain here until you return." Erwin made both of them stare back at him.  
"You are supposed to be in charge of making sure she is safe, since you are supposed to be the mature one I am holding you responsible. You will stay here and receive punishment while Eren goes is that understood?"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
Eren looked at Armin before giving him a side hug.  
"I'll be back I promise." Armin nodded.  
"Alright but remember what I told you."  
  
Eren then left the room, closing the door behind him. Erwin waited listening to Eren head down the hallway before rising to his feet and walking over closing the door and locking it shut. Armin didn't notice him lock it as he suddenly looked up in front of him seeing the king.  
"What's my punishment sir? I-I'll make it up to you I swear."  
  
"Oh, I know you will Armin." The much taller man approuched him walking and suddenly started unbuttoning the younger man's shirt making him pull back.  
"S-Sir!" Armin blinked looking at him with confusion and horror. The man grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. Erwin's blue eyes suddenly turned red.  The younger male's eyes turned blank as if they were in a trance and the the larger man continued taking his shirt off as he began to lick his chest. Armin didn't flinch, shutter or even react at all as he sucked on his flesh pulling his pants down before moving onto his underwear. Once all his clothes were removed he picked him up in his arms and continued to lick and suck on his body. His stomach letting out a loud growl as he licked the smaller male's face.   
The king licked his lips, his mouth watering as he assessed his flavor, salt with a hint of sweetness.  His gut gurgled once more demanding to be fed. The king smirked eagerly lifting the hypnotized male above him to the best of his ability before he opened his mouth and took in his, licking them slightly before gulping them down into his throat as he began to pull Armin's legs in inch by inch swallowing hear and there finally getting to his hips. The king opened his mouth wider pushing his hips inside, his throat already bulging from his legs only grew as he swallowed hard on his hips. The small blonde's waist went down rather quickly as the older man grew impatient and began to gulp harder until his servant's head was inside his mouth. He licked the young male's face gluttonously before closing his mouth and giving a finally harsh gulp sending his down completely. Erwin sighed as he felt his servant slip down into his stomach making it expand and resemble that of a beer gut. He sat down on his thrown and his eyes returned to his normal blue as his began to squirm and thrash. Muffled cries of help came from within, but no one other than Erwin himself could hear them. The King laid back quite satisfied with his meal. His mind then turned to the princess. It was true he did occasionally bother her with his strange unwanted affections, but in his mind he did care for the young woman and now she had been captured. By whom though? It may have been a better idea to get the information out of his meal before he consumed him but of course he was far to impatient. For now he had to hope Eren didn't screw this one up. His hand moved towards his bulging gut as he massaged it sloshing around it's occupant. His mind pondering whether or not this incident will cause his secret to be leaked.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut~
> 
> Cock vore~

The dragon sat off alone on the side of a cliff staring down at the ranchers herding their cattle. Would it be easier to snatch up and swallow one of the humans on catch and cut up one of the cows? Hard to say humans were much better raw and cows were much better cooked (all the fur and stuff). A human would be faster and better tasting, but a cow complains less and doesn't seek revenge for it's devoured brethren. The choices were rather difficult.  
"Still looking for lunch are you big guy?" A voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He turned seeing a small woman approaching him.  
"I got you some already. I made one of your favorites." The female was holding large tray with rice and a large grilled fish on it.  
  
The dragon looked at it unamused.  
"Oh come on grumpy pants. Just because you didn't catch it doesn't mean it won't taste any better." The female handed him the plate, her ember colored eyes looked up at him as she gave a sweet smile. He blushed, and rolled his eyes before he began to eat the food she cooked.  
The female sat next to him leaning against his side as his tail coiled around her protectively. Once he finished he looked back at her.  
"The only reason I haven't devoured you yet is because you're surprisingly a damn good cook."  He tched after that sentence pulling her in his lap stroking the female's strawberry blonde locks.  
"Yeah right! If you ate me you'd most likely end up throwing up!" The girl giggled. "I'm a witch Levi. I'm made completely out of pure magical essence. That's something that won't sit right in there." She poked his belly with a smirk. Levi rolled his eye's at the woman. Her body dressed in a black dress that was slightly revealing, it made his face heat up. Damn why did sorcerers have to wear such skimpy clothing?  The dragon sighed.  
"It's alright if you don't want to accept how you feel yet. I'll wait until you're ready." The female placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek.  
  
"Petra...."  
  
  
  
  
~F~l~a~s~h~B~a~c~k~E~n~d~  
  
  
The name of the female left the sleeping dragon's mouth as he lay in his nest, cushioned by pillows and surrounded by gold, jewels and other fine treasures. Marcy eye's opened taking in the sudden change of light around her as she noticed she was no longer inside the dragon's stomach but instead laying upon it. Levi's tail was wrapped around  her tightly, assuring she wouldn't be able to escape as he slept. She took in her surroundings. It appeared to be a treasure room of some sort. Marcelie squirmed a little in his grasp, taking in to account she wasn't covered in saliva and her body now adorned a pink long sleeved gown. Marcy tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, sadly to no avail.  
  
"Trying to escape little one?" His voice filled her ears as he sat up uncurling his tail and grabbing her in his claws.  
"How am I alive?" Was all she asked.  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to kill you." He licked her cheek sweetly. She blushed darkly and pulled away from him as best she could.  
"Then what was the point of eating me?"  
  
"It's quite pleasurable actually."  Levi pulled her closer kissing her lips. She tried to push him off or pull away, but couldn't, eventually melting into the kiss and cupping his cheeks. He pulled back looking at her, his face blank and seemed slightly bored.  
"What to do now? I haven't had company for a while." He wrapped his tail around the girl holding her as he back to walk out of his treasure room. Marcelie squirmed in his grasp looking down, her eyes landing on his rear end making her blush darkly.   
"My friends will come back." She threatened.  
"If they come back and try to take you away I'll eat them." He retorted walking into a different room and setting her down at a table that seemed much too big for her, but the perfect size for him. "And I'm not afraid to digest two annoying little brats."  
  
Marcy remained silent. She wanted to yell at him, attack him, demand he let her leave. Yet, at the same time she knew this was her fault. She came to his home and attacked him without any good reason at all. The girl knew deep down she deserved this.   
Suddenly steaming plate of meat was placed in front of her, it looked like an oversized steak. There were a few vegetables on the side as well.  
"Eat." The male said siting beside her with a plate of his home.  
"I thought you ate people?" The female tilted her head, grabbing a fork that was placed beside her.  
"I do, however it's normally just trespassers or enemies since I don't exactly leave my home anymore unless it's to grab a cow from somewhere.."  
Marcy continued to look at him expectantly as she ate the meat.  
"Humans are quite vengeful so it's easier to eat something that's life isn't valued as much." He cut the meat up before putting the fork in his mouth eating.  
"Why cook the cows? You don't seem to mind swallowing a human by itself." Marcy continued to eat.  
  
"Cows are covered in disgusting fur, humans aren't. Humans also happen to be easier to carry." He contiued to eat as the girl finished up. Marcelie looked across the room before she heard him grab the plates and then suddenly she was snatched up by his tail.  He cleaned  up the dishes, scrubbing them harshly, his eyes had this serious concentration to them. Once finished Levi finished cleaning them he placed them inside a cupboard before walking out the dinning room. Marcy was silent as she watched where they were going, as he headed downstairs. She could hear running water, and quickly looked around to see a spring. Steam was coming out of it. There was water coming through holes in the upper wall, and water exiting in under water tunnels.  
  
"Woah! What is this?" She asked squirming and trying to get down.  
"A hot spring. The previous owner of the castle was quite the show off." Levi set Marcy down before tugging her dress of causing her to squeal.  
"H-Hey!" She covered herself.  
  
"You aren't expecting me to bath you with clothes on are you?"  He tilted his head before picking her up and getting into the water with her.  
"I-mmm~" He kissed her lips, shutting her up as he set her on his lap. The water was warm, not boiling hot, but hot enough to warm one up.   
"Hush Marcelie, forget everything thing and enjoy yourelf for now." Levi said rubbing his hands up and down her body and kissing her once more.  
She couldn't help but give in, this creature had a way of swaying her mind. Making her want him, and before she knew it she felt a sharp pain in her womanhood.  
"Ah!" She teared up, the dragon had pushed his cock inside her while they were kissing, burrying it as deep as he could  
"It hurts! S-Stop!" He tilted his head slightly. He couldn't understand. Normally females found pleasure in these things. He had to remind himself though, she was human, not another dragon. She was indeed his first human. Levi licked her tears away, before removing himself. He held her in his arm closely.  
"Sorry..." He nuzzled his cheek against hers.  
  
He set her on the edge of the spring and laid her on her back. Her tears were drying up as she looked at him with confusion. The male suddenly began to lick between her legs, lapping at her thighs and her pussy, soothing the pain he had caused.  
"L-Levi~" She moaned looking up at him causing him to stop for a moment.  He liked the way she said his name, it made him twitch between his legs.  His pointed tongue contined to caress and taste her pussu before hungrily darting inside it deeply making the girl throw her head back and grip the rock floor below her. Levi thrusted his muscle inside her quickly moving in deeply to try and hit some of her most sensitive parts.  
"Nghh!~" Marcy drools, gripping the ground under her, staring at the slightly curved horns ontop his head, a bright red blush spread across her face felling a knot forming in her core and then she climaxed. The dragon lapped up her fluids, pulling back and still licking his lips with a small pink blush dusring his cheek. Marcelie panted with her tongue hanging out. Levi scooped her up and moved to a much more shallow part of the spring, sitting down with her on his lap. Neither of them said a word for a while.  
  
"Levi, I have to ask you somthing..." Marcy looked up into his steel gray eyes. "Why do you wanna keep me here? I mean you could have simply digested me or just had your way with me as punishment. Why keep me?"  Levi sighed at her question. Honestly it would be nice to just have some piece and quiet without all these questions about this and that.  
"You ask so many questions."  
  
"Hey! I think I deserve to know!" Levi's tail swatted annoyed.  
"I'll tell you....another time..." He muttered "right now I have needs.."  
Marcelie blushed darkly. Levi spread his legs and held her up with his tail as she squirmed.  
"W-What are you doing?" She asked, eyes widened.  
"Pleasuring myself, now hush.." He lowered her between his legs as she suddenly felt something sucking on her feet taking them both in. It was then she noticed she was sinking into the tip of his member.  Her eyes widen and if possible the blush on her face grows even more and she squirms trying to get free but only results in her legs being sucked in more. The dragon bits down on his lip drawing blood as he feels her sink into him.  
"Ngh~"  He lets out a moan as his tongue peaks out from his mouth slightly. The girl is squirming harshly and she is engulfed up the her hips.  
"H-Hey this is not-Nghh!~" His tail suddenly wrapped around her breast pinching her nipple to distract her as he took in her hands and arms, slowly pulling her down inside him as he leaned back moaning, his mouth open wide exposing his sharp teeth.  
Marcy drooled as his tail fondle her breasts, only regaining her composure when her breasts, shoulders and neck were slurped up, her head was the only thing remaining until his tail pushed her completely into his swollen member that throbbed with her presence. Marcy squirmed inside only sinking deep even though the light of day was gone, stick precum helping her slide down quickly.  Levi's face was a hot moaning mess as he felt his prey disappear inside him, being squeezed into a slightly less tight area that stretched out greatly upon her arrival. The male almost fell limp with the amount of pleasure he was in. His now bulging sac squirmed and struggled with the human inside who was now pretty much drowning in semen. Once he was able to slightly compose himself he moved his hand to his shaft stroking it and rubbing it roughly.  
"Nghh!~"  His hand moved up and down his shaft squeezing and jerking.  
"Ahh!~ You're s-so...." He rubbed the human within him who was trying wiggle her way back up so she could breath. "G-Good....ngh...~", his dick twitched and he could feel the pressure building up in there.  Suddenly he came sending the female out of him and into the water.  
Marcelie lands in the water which washes off the cum covered female. One the deed is done, the male exhales in relief looking at the female who was know glaring at him with a flustered face as his fluids washed away into the water.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Mika!" Eren called after the male in question as he ran towards them. The  taller dark haired man looked at the brunette.  
"Eren? What is it? Are you alright?" Mika asked looking concerned at the boy in front of him.  
"It's the princess she's been ubducted by a dragon!" This statement made the ravenette's eyes widen.  
"What? How did this happen?"  
  
"She went off to prove herself by slaying a dragon. Armin and I went with her to keep her safe and well we ended up getting eaten....So she made a deal with the dragon and stayed behind allowing us to escape."  
  
Mika sighed in annoyance.  
"We'll get her back don't worry."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Oral Vore~

"Hey Petra! Look at this! My magic is getting better!" The small red headed girl said looking up as she levitated a small stone.  
"That's great Isabel!" Petra smiled looking down at the young girl.

The dragon glanced over at the redhead who seemed quite proud of herself. He was slightly annoying Petra had forced him to wear these itchy garments to cover his body. He honestly felt like ripping them to shreds, but he couldn't look indecent in front of such a young lady or at least that's what Petra had told him.

"Big brother look!" Isabel ran over to him still levitating the stone. "Isn't this amazing! I'm a real witch now!" Levi looked at her with a blank expression.

"You shouldn't be doing that so openly Isabel." He knocked the stone down with his tail and made the girl pout. "If humans were to see you, you'd end up burnt at the stake." 

"Levi!" Petra scolded him.

"You know it's not safe. Neither of you are safe if you practice that out in the open. Look what happened to the others." Levi tsked remembering what happened to the other witches he had befriended. Magical practices were not welcome in these lands, and witches were always executed as a price. Levi sighed and pet the young witch's head.

"Look, I just want both of you to be safe."

 

~F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K~E~N~D~

 

Back at the castle things were peaceful, but the King was still worried about the princess. Why was it taking those idiots so long to rescue her? The male sat in his throne. He looked over to see a servant girl running towards him.

"Your majesty! I have received a letter for you, sent by carrier pigeon." The brunette girl ran over to him and handed him the letter which he took. 

"Thank you Sasha." Erwin responded as he opened the letter leaving Sasha to make her exit. His eyes scanned over the letter while he felt something shifting around in his gut. 

"Mmm!" Muffled shouts came from within, but the King ignored them and contiued reading, only placing a hand on his stomach in response. 

"She's coming here? Honestly this is the worst timing." He said massaging his gut. "Suppose I'll have to make preparations and...." He looked down at his bulging gut. "Figure out what to do with you." 

 

~~~

 

Marcelie sat on a pillow surrounded by jewels and gold as she looked at a book. The pages were filled with all kinds of large beasts. Dragons mostly, yet none seemed to resemble Levi in the slightest. All of the dragons in the book were full on lizards, no human like qualities in the slightest. This peaked thr princess' interest.

What kind of dragon was he anyway?

Upon thinking of this, the dragon in question appeared behind her, coiling his tail around her and pulling her onto his lap before nuzzling his face against hers.

"What are you doing?" He whispered against her neck. Marcy flinched and looked at him.

"I'm wondering what kind of dragon you are. You are oddly human like for a giant lizard." Levi stared at me blankly.

"I'm different." Levi said lifting up the girl with his tail before taking her book. "Let's just leave it at that." He said before putting the book up and holding the princess in his arms.

She was wearing a silky blue dress now, and her hair was all put up in a braid. Levi messed with the human's hair a little.

"I'm greatful for you not harming me." Marcelie said looking up at the dragon. 

"Hush..." He grumbled slightly annoyed by her wanting to talk.   
"You talk too much." He ruffled the female's hair before turning her around to face him.

"You don't talk enough, you sit down here in the dark all the time." She pouted. His silver orbs gazed at her pout. It was actually quite cute. 

"Tch," the dragon just held her against his chest in silence, spooning with her. Staying in this castle was pretty boring, but Marcelie still found it better than her own home. 

"Levi?" Marcelie looked up at the beast. 

"What is it now?" 

 

"Maybe we could have tea?" She asked sweetly. The dragon sighed and nodded. His tail wrapped around her as he got up and carried her to his dining room.

He fixed them both a pot and sat down waiting for it to brew. The dragon looked down at hi clawed fingernails then over at the girl who seemed much more comfortable around him now. 

"You're not too annoying for a human." He murmured. 

"Oh, Um..Well thank you!" Marcy responded awkwardly looking at him. "To be honest, you're not too bad for a dragon. A little scary, but sometimes you seem sweet..." Marcy put her hands together and looked over at him.   
He didn't smile or show any expression at all really.

 

Levi looked over at her. It was nice that she was with him, honestly he hadn't had company in a long time. He hadn't treated her the best, yet the princess still acted kindly towards him. That was something he found strange. 

She seemed naive, too trusting for her own good. He felt like he needed to look after her, even if his original deal with her was only for satisfying his own pleasures. The princess was a companion now and he didn't intend to let anything take her from him. 

Then there was a crash. A familiar scent filled his nostrils, along with another one that was unfamiliar. A second crash was heard.

"Levi! What's going on?" Marcy looked around in fright. 

"Someone is attacking my castle..." The dragon's eyes narrowed and he quickly picked up the princess. 

"Shit!" She cursed and held onto the dragon tightly. He left the kitchen and walked down one of the halls with her in his arms.  
"You're going inside me for now." He lifted her up and making her squirm slightly.

"What!?" 

 

"It's safer in there. I won't have to worry about dropping you if I have to fly off." Levi nuzzled her cheek in an attempt to console her. 

"Alright..." Marcy nodded, before watching his mouth open wide exposing his sharp teeth and letting his warm breath wash over her face. He stopped for a moment and kissed her lips gently before proceeding to take her head and neck into his mouth and swallowing.

He grimaced when he tasted the fabric of her dress but ignored it gulping her down quickly. A loud wet gulping noise filled the air.   
It was even louder from within his throat where Marcelie was being squeezed and pulled downwards. 

Soon he swallowing her feet, sending her down into his stomach before letting a sigh and patting her form. The male's attention soon turned towards what was attacking his home as he lurked around the halls quietly looking for the intruders as he kept a claw on his gut protectively.


End file.
